dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly's Quiz
Molly is asked various questions by her author. Transcript (Molly walks in and sits down) Molly: Hello there. AndrewBrauer: Molly, glad you came in. (Gets slightly scared after the quiz with Thomas) Molly: Okay, so you need me to answer some questions? AndrewBrauer: Yes, let's get started. 1. What is your real name? Molly: Molly. 2. What is your surname Molly: I would prefer not to answer that. 3. What are your three most popular nicknames? Molly: Little Green Girl, Lord Tourettes Cousin, and Lesbo by that jerk off Michael. 4. What is your favorite color? Molly: Green. 5. What is your favorite animal? Molly: I always had a thing for wolves. 6. What type of animal/race of human/mythical species are you? Molly: I think I'm human but maybe I'm not. 7. What is your favorite song? Molly: Come Together by The Beatles. 8. What is your favorite band? Molly: The Beatles. 9. What is your favorite TV station? Molly: HBO, they always have the best television shows. 10. What is your favorite pastime? Molly: Uh…. 11. What do you want to be when you grow up? Molly: A dancer. 12. What did you want to be when you grew up when you were 4-7 years old? Molly: Same as above. 13. Time to get more wacko and personal… are you intimidated? Molly: No. 14. Who do you have a crush on / who are you in a relationship with? Molly: I'm with this british model named Veronica. 15. Are you cheating? Molly: No. 16. Have you ever cheated on someone before? Molly: No. 17. Do you drink often? Molly: I try to stay away from getting hammered drunk. 18. Do you smoke often? Molly: I think I smoked pot before, I don't know. 19. What is your addiction? We know you have at least one. Molly: I may have an addiction to various things and I don't know how. 20. What is your naughtiest / dirtiest habit? Molly: I may have an occasional habit to kill. 21. What's your sex life like? Molly: Wouldn't know, haven't really experienced it yet. 22. Have you had a recurring dream before? Molly: (Sighs) I have past memories of my childhood, it was rough. 23. What was the last dream [ you can remember ] about? Molly: The first time I killed an animal. (Sheds a tear) 24. Tell me something that could make you smile without fail? Molly: (Smiles) Kittens! 25. What is your favorite thing to drink? Molly: Red Wine. 26. What is your master goal in life? Molly: I haven't even figured that out yet. 27. What is your most recent wish? Molly: End Animal Cruelty. 28. If you could accomplish one thing for yourself or someone else, anything at all, what would it be? Molly: (Giggles) That may take some time. 29. Tell me something that you desire that you can't accomplish by yourself; something that someone else has to do for you. Molly: Kill a terrorist. 30. What is your worst weakness? Molly: Emotional pain. 31. What is your worst fear? Molly: Spiders, they freak me out! 32. Name off five traits of your dream boy/girl? Molly: Have steady income, cute face, interesting personality, a good house, and a good family. 33. What is your idea of the best day ever? Molly: Going to Hawaii and dancing with my friends! 34. Who is your best friend? Molly: Alice my roommate. 35. Who is your worst enemy? Molly: That bastard Earl Grey! 36. Describe to me your most prized possession? Molly: I really don't have one at the moment. 37. If you could make peace / friends with anyone right now, who would they be? Molly: Michael, I really want him to understand me. 38. The president announces that the world will come to an end at midnight of the next day, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Who would you want to spend the last day of humanity with, and what would you do? Molly: Prepare for survival. 39. What is the one thing you desire above all else as of today? Molly: A better childhood than what I had. 40. The UPS man leaves a box on your door when you aren't expecting any packages. You open it to find a fancy glass bottle that resembles something between women's perfume and a wine bottle; the label reads "SHALTEIR's Love Liquid." Who do you test it on and how do you sneak it to them? Molly: I'm sure Veronica would love me even more if I used this on her. 41. You lover / best friend is announced dead via suicide. How do you react? Molly: I wouldn't know if i could get over it. 42. You were walking alone through your local park come 11:24pm at night when out of the blue you get tackled from behind. What is you next move? Molly: If I learned anything from that weird cupcake video, you knock him out, then take him to a chamber, cut him open with a knife and have all his organs come out, then make cupcakes out of them. Finally stuff the cupcakes into the guys mouth. AndrewBrauer: (Pukes beside him) That's disgusting, please never say that again! Molly: Sorry. 43. You're having a movie-at-home date tonight. When you go to blockbuster, what are your top three movie options that you and your date would probably enjoy? Molly: Anime, Comedy, and Romance. 44. Back to reality… who are you the angriest at? Molly: Any bad guys! 45. What was the scariest moment of your life? Molly: Leaving Mr. Black, he may be after me now. 46. What was the best moment of your life? Molly: Same as above, it was a great day as well. 47. What was the worst moment of your life? Molly: Too many to count. 48. What was the saddest moment of your life? Molly: (Tears start to come down) Can you please go to the next question. 49. How do you think you'll die / how did you die? Molly: With my lover holding my hands as we die together in some dangerous situation. 50. What is your "theme song" – in your opinion, a friend's opinion, or your creators? Molly: Superlove by Charli XCX. 51. Do you have any pets? Molly: No. 52. What is your job? Molly: I'm Simon's personal assistant to Ball Busters. 53. What is your nationality? Molly: I think I'm american. 54. When were you born? Molly: Now's not the time to answer that. 55. How old are you? Molly: Twenty three. 56. What is your weapon of choice? Molly: Anything powerful. 57. How much do you weigh? Molly: 133 Pounds. 58. Did you think this quiz was helpful? Molly: I guess. AndrewBrauer: And that's everything you can go now. Molly: (Giggles) Thanks. (Skips away) The End Category:OC Quizes